Ice 5: Father's sacrifices
by ice in mystery
Summary: alrite. this is actually about sakura n her 3 sisters growing up together and her dad sacrifices a lot for their happiness till he dies...


Chapter1: Introduction…

Disclaimer: Alrite. CCS is not mine nor shall it be for the rest of my life. If it's ever mine, ah… I'm in cloud nine…

"Morning sunshines." A man in his thirties was standing right at the windows, pushing the curtains aside. Blankets dropped onto the floor as four figures stirred around on the bed.

"Morning papa." The first one to wake up and greeted as she walked to her father and gave a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey daddy. Good morning." The second one that answered as the moment she finished greeting, she got back to sleep.

"Dad, its midnight in the middle of morning. What are you doing here?" The third one said.

"Papi… morning and get back to sleep. Its night and Naoko's right. What are you doing here? Aren't you sleepy?" Fujitaka Kinomoto chuckled hearing his four daughters greeting him with their own ways.

"Now girls, wake up now and get ready to school. I don't need you three to make me late for classes today. After all, today is your first day back to school." Yes, he's a lecturer in a university nearby where he lives.

"Sakura has got up so you three better get up before she finishes your breakfasts." Immediately all three of them got up from bed and two of them rushed quickly to the bathroom for one reason.

"Leave them to you Tomoyo. See you four downstairs alright?" Tomoyo, the only one that didn't rush to the bathroom but standing right in front of four big closets nodded as Fujitaka got out from the room.

Hitting the door hard.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Sakura! Open the door now!" Naoko and Selina shouted as they stood right in front of the toilet. When the door was opened, Naoko and Selina got in. Sakura was practically in her own shower area, right at the end of the bathroom. Next to her was Tomoyo's one then Naoko with Selina's one.

(A/N: Alrite, those four shares a big room. They have a queen-sized bed for each of them and their own closets and their own corners. They have only one bathroom, divided into 4 shower area which of course has wall. They of coz wouldn't want their own sisters looking at them bathing rite? Yes, umm… they don't own one Jacuzzi or those pools n etc as they are not really that rich but just rich.)

While they were having their shower, Tomoyo got into the bathroom.

"I have taken your uniforms out from the closet. It's on your bed. Get it yourself, aright?"

"Yes, darling." All three of them chorused. The first one to finished showering was Sakura and quickly put up her uniform, grabbing her bag as she ran down to the kitchen. Picking up four plates running back to the table, she wished her brother, Touya who was sitting right opposite his father, who had the newspaper in his hand.

"Morning, nii-chan."

"Morning, perky monster." Touya muttered as he was eating his breakfast.

"Sakura's not monster!" She said as she stepped her brother's leg. It's like a usual routine for Touya to call Sakura monster and its vice-versa for Sakura to step Touya's leg. Touya smirked, "Whatever."

Within minutes, three girls were running down the stairs.

"Got to go now. Bye dad, Saku, girls." Touya said as he took his bag, adjusting his tie.

"Wait!" Naoko called. Touya turned around, "Yes Nao?"

"Are you going to work today?" Touya nodded.

"I'm not back for lunch but Yuki is coming to get my food for me." Naoko nodded.

"See ya and Saku you better get back home straight from school." Sakura rolled her eyes. She had been hearing this for years. With that, Touya was no longer at Sakura's sight.

"Let's see. Today, I'm making prawn fritters!" Everyone sweat dropped even their dad.

"Naoko, that's the only thing you can cook." Selina said in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone. They really wondered why they put Naoko in the cooking list shift.

(Alrite fast-forward)

In school…

"Now class… we have three new students today." Miss Haruka said after she clapped her hands for the student's attention. Three students walked in as the first one entered was a girl then followed up by two boys.

"Let me introduce these three students. First one is Li Meilin, and her cousins Eriol Hiraigizawa and Li Syaoran. They're from Hong Kong and they are here till next year."

With that… it's end of Prologue. The first chapter is going to be more interesting that this one. This one is just an introduction. I hope this one will get three reviews or the least 2?


End file.
